Live in Shadows
by Nate Aledor
Summary: Takes place after Wrath of Heaven. Rated for Tenchu style violence and content. I don't own tenchu so don't sue me. please r & r.
1. Prologue

**Tenchu**

**Live in Shadows**

Prologue 

Snow fell lightly, meeting the already white ground in the middle of the night.  It was very quiet, though the calls of wolves could be heard in the distance, adding an eerie feeling to the surrounding darkness.

In the edge of the woods a shadow moved, silently slinking towards a lookout post at the entry gates to a sprawling estate.  Two guards stood, watching the road ahead of them and brandishing naginata halberds.

The shadow drew even closer and reached into his gi, pulling out a small object and whipped his hand quickly.  A soft hiss pierced the quiet night and the shuriken struck one of the guards in the throat, his grip on the long, spear-like weapon loosening as he fell to the ground with a gurgled gasp.

The other guard reacted instantly, his sword out and held tightly with both hands.  He scanned the woods for danger, sweat beading on his brow and he briefly he looked down to his fallen comrade, seeing the small, barbed weapon protrude from the gushing throat.

He turned back and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, followed by warmth, then numbness.  His gaze dropped to the sword that had pierced him and he followed the blade, past the hilt… to the shadow.

Suddenly the sword was removed and the attacker swung his body around, his blade striking the guard in the neck and decapitating him.

Dark blood spattered the snowy ground, almost black in the moonlight.

His footfalls were without a sound as he dashed across the rooftop towards the main house and he periodically stopped to survey his surroundings.

Silently he dropped into a courtyard, slipping along a wall and up to the guard that patrolled, facing away from him.  Carefully the shadow removed his sword… Izaioi from the scabbard on his back and dashed toward the sentry, wrapping the blade across his throat slicing quickly.  The guard fell without a noise and the intruder cleaned off the sword and continued to the entry into the manor.

The tatami mats were soft and the room glowed with the oil lamps that hung around the room.  Hakegeshi grinned, marveling at the possessions he had acquired over the years.  He looked down to his concubine, asleep on the futon and he stood, wrapping himself in a kimono of the finest silk.  He shivered lightly, away from her warmth and away from the blankets and paused as the shoji slid silently, revealing the dark form beyond.

He backed away quickly as the shadow stepped closer.  "Who are you?  How did you get in here?"

The shadow didn't move as he responded, his voice without feeling.  "You should've been able to hire better guards with all the money you've extorted."

Hakegeshi shook his head as the stranger drew closer, his sword prepared for the strike and he was about to lunge out of the way, but the blade caught him in the arm.  He fell to the ground with a yelp and the stranger quickly plunged his sword into the fallen man's chest.

The girl awoke with the nose and saw the dark form, hunched over Hakegeshi.  Her trembling hands were held up over her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks.

The dark form slowly knelt, resting the sword on the bloodied tatami mats.  "Do not worry.  I will not harm you."

The girl's eyes drifted over to the body lying motionless on the floor.

"He committed injustice and hurt many.  Everyone who violates another will feel my blade."

The girls stuttered, trying to speak.  "Who… who are you?"

The shadowy figure stood and moved to the door, pausing briefly.  Without meeting her gaze he replied.  "I am a shadow.  I have no name."

_Well here goes…prologue for a work in progress, feel free to r & r._

_-ryko_


	2. Chapter the First

Chapter the first 

A lone traveler marched along the road, wearing a cloak and a straw hat and his sword hidden beneath his hakama. The gate ahead was guarded heavily, but he needed to get through, traditional methods would be useless. There were archers and attack dogs patrolling the entire length of the wall.

Two guards stood by the gates and one of them approached the stranger. "Your traveling papers please."

It was not a request.

The stranger slowly reached into his kimono and cocked his head, withdrawing the scroll and he passed it to the guard. The guard unfolded the paper and looked it over, then handed it back, noticing the scar over the stranger's right eye.

Then with a shrug he turned to the other guard and they heaved the gate open, allowing the traveler to enter.

The town was small and the stranger made his way to a nearby Inn and rapped on the wooden door. He felt the presence of someone inside, stirring and approaching the door and just when he expected it, the door slowly opened.

A woman stood inside, neatly dressed in a fashionable kimono and the slightest sign of age graced her features. With a smile she bowed lightly. "Won't you enter? My hospitality is yours."

With a faint nod the stranger stepped inside and slipped out of his walking sandals, neatly brushing them aside with a sweep of his foot.

The woman smiled. "I am Tegero and welcome."

The man followed her graceful form as she escorted him to a room at the back of the house and once she slid the shoji aside, she turned back to him and bowed. "You may rest here and then you should have a bath. After such a journey it should be nice to relax."

The man never blinked as he nodded. "Thank you Tegero-sama. My name is Rikimaru and you are right."

A young woman approached Tegero with a deep bow, holding a fresh kimono in her arms. Tegero nodded and the girl presented Rikimaru with the silk robe before she spoke up. "A fresh kimono should be nice as well. If there is anything you require Suki shall help you."

The visitor nodded to the girl and she entered the room with him, sliding the shoji closed behind her. She knelt and sat on her heals and removed a scroll from her sleeve. Slowly she passed it to Rikimaru and he nodded, unrolling it.

It was a note, written in Azuma code.

With walls of paper one ca not speak openly. Welcome and rest well as I am here to help in any way I am able. Tegero-sama has assured me that your secrecy will be protected as she has protected mine.

Suki

The ninja nodded to the girl and she stood moving to a corner in the room. With a slight movement she revealed a panel that hid behind a section of the wall. There were small shelves with various recognizable objects, as well as a sword stand. With another slight brush of her fingers the panel slid shut quietly.

Suki approached the ninja and removed his hat, setting aside carefully before leaning in close to his ear. Her voice was soft and came out as barely a whisper. "At sunset, meet me in the forest by the stream. We will talk then."

The sky became a brilliant shade of orange as the sun lowered itself over the horizon, dipping behind the mountains. The light made its way through the bamboo grove in strips, striking the red-black fabric of Riki's gi.

The water of the stream trickled by near to where he sat in fudoza, his eyes closed but his body and soul ready for anything that might confront him.

A slight breeze gently caressed Rikimaru's brow and his eyes opened. Suki stood before him. With a quiet grace she sat across from the ninja and smiled. "I've not been followed. Here we can talk openly."

Riki nodded, his gesture more akin to a bow. "I am merely passing through. I won't be here for long."

Suki looked into the other's eyes, searching for something that seemed to elude her. "What of Ayame and the Azuma? Your movements lately have been… erratic at best."

The man smiled beneath the scarf that covered the lower half of his face. "My karma is not with the others. The world is changing and I am from a simpler time. My place is in the shadows."

Something seemed to distress Suki and Rikimaru frowned. "What is it?"

"You seem very different from the boy I knew in the village."

The other nodded. "A lot has happened. Even Ayame has grown… but you did not ask me here to discuss this."

"You're right. Hakegeshi was murdered. A merchant of high status and I believe it was you. Why?"

Rikimaru shook his head and stood, his tranquility suddenly broken. "His wealth was not gained by moral means. His injustices were legendary and my fate was linked with his on that day."

Suki shook her head. "It was not sanctioned. His death was never requested."

Rikimaru took a deep breath, once again returning to a state of calm. "I am of a simpler time. Ninja are not assassins or bodyguards. We were… I am an avenger. You may not remember but I remember Master Shiunsai's teachings. Since his death we have been exploited for our talents when such was the very thing we were to fight against."

Suki stood and nodded then turned away. "So be it. You always have a place here if you chose, but your journey is a lonely one. Good luck."

Riki watched as she silently disappeared into the bamboo forest then shivered when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The deep voice seemed to echo around him as the newcomer spoke. "She had better stay out of this…"

The ninja suddenly whirled around, unsheathing his sword in a single stroke. The blade stopped in an instant and bare millimeters from the pale skinned neck of Onikage. His black lips parted in a sinister smile.

Rikimaru lowered the sword. "She is not to be harmed."

Okay so I haven't written in a long time… well here's a teaser for anyone that still reads these (LOL). Anyway thank you and hope you guys review.

-Ryko


	3. Chapter the Second

**Chapter the Second**

Deep in the mountains the ground roared like thunder. The Earth itself seemed to split apart, a crack forming that oozed an inky darkness to the surrounding land.

Shadowy forms crawled from the depths, taking refuge in the midnight hour… creeping forward like wolves in the night.

* * *

Rikimaru woke suddenly, the dream disturbing his sleep. Sweat beaded on his brow, his ash blonde hair wet with perspiration caused only in part by the summer humidity.

The ninja was instantly aware of the other that stood in his room and with adept silence drew the sword – Izaoi – from beside his futon and raised it in the darkness.

Soft amber light slowly filled the room as Suki lit the lamp and knelt close, brushing past the blade.

Riki's voice was soft and steady. "What are you doing in here?"

Suki smiled, her evening kimono clinging lightly to her body. "How long has it been… since you've shared a bed?"

As the woman pressed forward, Riki rolled to the right, off of the futon and onto the tatami mats in a crouch, wearing only the his loose pants. "It is best you leave now. I have no desire for this now."

Suki grinned, reaching up and removed the clip that held her long dark hair in place. With a slight bounce it cascaded over her shoulders and she closed her eyes… her fingers moving down the front of her torso and to the belt that fastened her robe.

Rikimaru cocked his head slightly. "What has come over you?"

Time crawled to a near stop as Riki watched the woman draw a sword from beneath her. The blade arched up and curved to the left, even as her eyes remained tightly shut.

The ninja brought his own sword up, parrying the blow and moved in to strike her with his left hand but was met by a firm grasp on his wrist.

Riki's mind reeled, the motion faster than he could see… faster than humanly possible. "Who are you?"

Suki smiled and opened her eyes… eyes that burned into the darkness and drained the light from around them. Her voice rippled the air like a stone cast into a pond. "This land is dead. Bow before us."

A blur of motion sent her across the room and she landed on all fours, her sword clattering off to one side. Suki hissed, her eyes burning brightly.

There was no reason for Riki to greet the stranger, his senses finely tuned so he merely nodded. "This is not your fight anymore."

The stranger let out a deep guttural laugh, his black hair falling forward over his tattooed torso. "Very well. Die if you wish!"

The woman rolled toward her sword and lunged, plowing the blade ahead of her. Rikimaru jumped quickly, kicking his legs up and over and coming to a landing behind her. Again with uncanny speed Suki spun and their two blades met with the sharp clang of steel on steel.

Izaoi shattered in Riki's hands and he quickly discarded the handle with a heavy thud on the mats.

The woman snarled, raising her sword. "You are finished."

Rikimaru could sense the wall behind him and suddenly spun, forcing his fist through the panel with a crunch and grasped the handle inside. Using the momentum he had created he brought his arm back around, the katana's blade slicing through Suki's mid-rift before she could bring her own sword down.

Deep crimson washed over the floor and the woman's form crumpled before the ninja. Her body started to glow from her wound, growing and absorbing her whole body until finally her once beautiful form melted away, leaving only ash.

Riki let out a sigh and looked up to where Onikage had stood, but he was gone.

* * *

Well it's been a while but I thought I should write another chapter to this. I've got lots of plans for this so keep those reviews coming!

And… for those who may be interested… I'm a student of the Bujinkan, which ninjutsu is a prominent part of. I draw my historical information and inspiration from the writings of Grandmaster Masaki Hatsumi, among others, though of course I try to adhere to the Tenchu mythos as well.

Ryko


	4. Chapter the Third

**Chapter the Third**

The Inn was dark but Rikimaru had no trouble seeing every detail as clear as day. Even when he closed his eyes he could still see.

Quietly he rounded a corner, dressed once again in his red-black dogi, gripping the katana tightly and spotted a still form in a corner.

Cautiously looking around, the ninja knelt beside the young woman and gently stroked her chin. "Suki-san?"

The woman stirred and opened her eyes, looking into the deep pools that stared back at her. "What happened?"

Riki helped her to stand, sliding the sword into the scabbard at his hip. "A demon shapeshifter. Apparently you were needed alive."

Suki took a step and paused. "And what of the voice I heard?"

The male ninja looked away. "You were unconscious… probably dreaming."

Rikimaru shook his head. "Everyone else is dead. We should leave this place before they return."

* * *

Onikage smiled inwardly, looking down at the sword resting across his crossed legs and gently caressed the blade with a pale finger. His voice was a bare whisper in the dark. "At last Izaoi, I am free of your hold."

For too long the demon was connected to the sword in the material realm after having died at the blade's sharp edge. Now he was free but the sword's spirit remained and Onikage brought it over with him.

Both of them returned from the brink of oblivion.

* * *

The pair of ninjas ran swiftly in the night, along the deserted road and toward the guard-station in the distance. Three guards manned the post and without papers, they knew they would not make it through.

Riki reached into his jacket, whipping his grappling line upwards at the tall trees that lined the road. Ninja knew better than to go far into the trees at a checkpoint, as traps are placed to ward off trespassers.

Suki followed suit and the duo pilled themselves up, coming to a crouch on a thick branch with the guards just below. With the adept silence of years of training they dropped down behind the trio. Moving simultaneously, Riki with his katana drawn and Suki still holding her grappling line, they each rushed forward.

The male ninja swung his blade at a downward angle, slicing through the guard ahead of him as Suki reached the iron hook around another soldier's neck and tore away quickly. Rikimaru spun around on his left foot, swiftly kicking the middle guard in the back of the knee, causing him to fall into the female ninja's waiting arms. She quickly locked her fingers together atop the soldier's head, tilting it down and pulled inward with a loud pop before letting the body hit the dirt road.

They pressed onward but Riki paused, seeing movement in the forest and pulled the other into the shadow of the gate.

She tried to follow his gaze but couldn't see what had caused the ninja to draw back. She looked up into his pale eyes, her lips parting; ready to speak and he brought his finger up to the scarf to silence her.

That's when she saw them. Several dark shapes moving in the direction of the village they had just left. They waited patiently for the forms to disappear into the night before turning back to the gate. With another motion they swung their grappling lines up and scaled the barrier.

* * *

The castle was quiet, most of its inhabitants asleep, save for the sentries on duty. At the northern lookout post, two Samurai overlooked the moat and scanned the area with diligence as they did every night.

The younger one nodded to the other, pointing off into the distance at the edge of the forest, catching a dark shape skulking through the trees. "What is that?"

The older man shrugged. "It is only a wolf."

More dark shapes could be seen in the night and a twinge of panic crept into their minds. The older samurai turned to the alarm and froze as a figure stood in his path, glowing eyes that burned through him like rice paper. Taller than him by two head-lengths and with skin as dark as the midnight sky, the shape parted it jagged mouth and let loose a deep, haunting growl.

Before the two guards could draw their weapons, the creature melted away, viscous black ooze moving along the floorboards like a dark, unholy fire.

The young samurai looked on in horror as the liquid crept up his comrade's legs and the older man struggled to scream as the sludge found its way into his mouth and disappeared from sight, causing him to fall to his knees.

Rushing forward, the younger took hold of the other's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Are you all right?"

The kneeling samurai blinked, his eyes taking on the sinister glow and with demonic speed, rushed his hand forward and tore through the other man's chest with a sickening crunch.

Letting the dead samurai fall to the floor the demon stood, looking over the bloodied arm of the body it now inhabited before turning to a pair of the dark creatures that crouched on the edge of the tower like gargoyles. "Our time has come."

The two others nodded and leapt away, rejoining the dark horde that spilled over the wall into the castle grounds. Dozens of them moved silently in all directions, making their way to the Keep that loomed over them and searching for any who might house their dark beings.

* * *

Rikimaru woke suddenly, perspiration dotting his forehead. Silently he moved in the small, dark space looking over at Suki as she still slept and quietly moved away. The ninja sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, his hands gently resting in his lap as he meditated on the meaning of his dark dream.

A voice came softly in the dark. "What was it?"

Riki opened his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. "A dream. Shadows overtaking a castle."

Suki sat up and crossed her legs, adjusting her deep blue kimono. "_Was_ it simply a dream?"

"No."

* * *

-New chapter up (Yeah I know… FINALLY) and lots in store for the coming chapters. 


	5. Chapter the Fourth

**Chapter the Fourth**

Tensions were rising between the Daimyos of the province, fracturing the unsteady peace that had come over the land in recent times and replacing it with a sense of suspicion.

Taira No Sasaki bowed politely to his messenger and turned back to the window, releasing the bird to the morning winds. _By mid day this information should reach Lord Gohda_, he thought, rubbing his worried brow.

There was a faint knock at his chamber door and the Lord knelt down, putting away his writing instruments. "Enter."

The shoji slid softly, rays of sunlight splashing into the room and contouring Inoue, his advisor who gave a deep bow. "Sasaki-sama, our spies send word that Lord Aoki plans an advancement into our territories. They intend to move in from the west at sunset on the tenth day. The message was sent three days ago."

Sasaki bowed in reply and the shoji slid shut, leaving the Lord in solitude once more. What worried him most was not the impending attack, but rather that his troops were spread thin along his borders. Regrouping them on the western front would leave him vulnerable to the rest. He needed an ally and Gohda had long been loyal to the ideals of peace.

The steel blade was as silent as the intruder, wrapping itself around Lord Sasaki's throat. Deep crimson flowed over the tatami mats as the sword slid away, leaving his body to fall forward.

The stealthily moving intruder made his back to the crawlspace, quietly sheathing his sword and paused. With a swift flick of his wrist the small blade struck a wooden post near the body, a note hanging from the handle.

It read simply _The Azuma have punished you for your crimes_.

* * *

Rikimaru strode silently through the tall shafts of bamboo as the morning sun washed over his bare torso. He had been gone for a while now and entered the camp he and Suki had set up, greeted by the woman's troubled gaze. "Where were you?" 

The man knelt beside her in seiza, resting atop his heels and placed his sword at his side. "There is a hot-spring not too far from here. I went to meditate."

She shrugged her youthful features and smiled lightly. "The other night you saved my life. Thank you."

Riki closed his eyes momentarily then turned his head, looking into her eyes. "I endangered your life and I am responsible for the deaths in that household."

She shook her head. "What happened to the strange gaijin that I grew up with? What happened to the boy who spoke a language I could not understand and would give me a flower every morning?"

Memories came flooding back and Rikimaru looked away taking a deep breath. "He was killed long ago."

Suki spoke almost in a whisper. "No I don't believe he was."

The male ninja looked at her again. "Ayame believes me to be someone else, since my return. She does not see what you believe is there."

A slight smile fell over the woman's features. "Ayame grew to fill the emptiness your absence left behind. You taught her to be strong and to use her passion as you do. That boy, Rikimaru, is not dead."

Riki nodded softly and stood, retrieving the rest of his clothing. "The hot-spring is quite relaxing, you should go enjoy it before we leave this peaceful place."

* * *

Three men and a woman sat in a circle, each with their head lowered and their eyes shut. Mid-day sun blanketed the meeting-room casting shadows from everything, save for the people who sat in conference. Each of these individuals had a kanji printed on the back of their kimono in blood numbering one to four. 

Shi grinned lightly. "Conflict is imminent. Aoki is preparing an advance."

The rest nodded in unison and Ichi opened his eyes, the eerie glow like a torch in the night. "There is a new player that could disrupt our plan."

San nodded. "There is word of a sword that can undo what we create."

Ni shook her head. "The sword was destroyed. I had a servant see to it."

Ichi interjected. "Never the less, the threat still remains and we have only until the full moon to complete our task or we shall be swallowed up as we were cast forth."

Shi looked over the others. "Four Lords must fall so that we may remain."

Ni nodded. "Lives taken by the hand of their enemies, or by their own. Not _ours_."

The four each bowed deeply, once again closing their eyes.

* * *

The fishing village was deserted and the smell of rot filled the warm, salty air. In the darkness of shadow inside one of the small houses, Onikage knelt clutching Izayoi with both hands. His eyes were open, burning with hatred and he whispered softly, almost below what one could normally overhear. 

The sword began to vibrate and strange electricity encircled the blade causing the demon to release it. Izayoi balanced itself on its tip and Onikage smiled, continuing his ominous chant.

When the spell was complete he reached forward and a blast of glowing energy knocked him backward. With a hiss he stood. "Lord Mei-Oh your servant awaits for your further guidance. The sword is not ready."

A voice rippled outward from Izayoi, seemingly darkening the room. "Humble servant on the night when the moon shines at its brightest... I can be reborn."

The demon smiled. "All shall be ready."

* * *

-Well here's the next installment and thanks to all who've been reviewing it as I go! More up soon, I promise! As always I don't own Tenchu so don't try to buy this from me... I wouldn't want to be paid a visit by an avenging ninja. Also I'd like to mention that I previously mispelled 'Izayoi'. From now on I'll be spelling it correctly but I'm not going to replace the previous chapters. (Humble appologies and deep bow)

-Ryko


End file.
